As generally known in the art, power transmitting apparatuses are constructed such that rotational power generated by a driving motor is transmitted to an object to be rotated, by means of connection members such as belts, gears, chains, and the like. In this regard, in the case that there exist a plurality of objects to be rotated, as an increased number of connection members are required, constructions of the power transmitting apparatuses become complicated and power loss increases due to rotational friction of the connection members.
In an effort to cope with these problems, a power transmitting apparatus using magnets has been disclosed in the art. This power transmitting apparatus using magnets can be advantageously employed when a separation member is interposed between a power source and an object to be rotated. The power transmitting apparatus is constructed such that a driving magnet is rotated by a driving motor to thereby rotate a driven magnet which is brought into contact with the driving magnet by a magnetic force. This type of power transmitting apparatus has been widely employed in various power transmitting mechanisms, a stirring machine used in a chemical laboratory, toys, and so forth.
Nevertheless, in the conventional power transmitting apparatus using magnets, in the case that there exist a plurality of objects to be rotated, an increased number of driving magnets are required in conformity with the number of the objects to be rotated, and the number of component parts used for rotating the driving magnets, such as shafts, belts, gears, chains, or the like also increases in proportion to the number of the objects to be rotated. Therefore, a construction of the power transmitting apparatus still becomes complicated, and ability to assemble the power transmitting apparatus is deteriorated. Also, operation noise is generated to a substantial level and a breakdown of the apparatus frequently occurs due to mechanical friction of the component parts. Further, as power loss increases due to rotational friction of the component parts, energy utilization efficiency becomes poor.